Son of the fallen one?
by Angelic-Reader
Summary: This is a story about the Phantom and Hellboy meeting, and Erik finding out who the true son of the fallen one is. the phantom crew is taken to the future by a strange girl to meet Hellboy. Will Erik learn to accept himself, and will the girl he loves?
1. Son of the fallen one?

Something special

Chapter 1

The true devil's child

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the opera or Hell boy, or any of the characters from those particular stories. I only own this idea and any characters which I might add later, or sooner, which ever. Now, on with the story!

Present day

**Hell Boy**

I was sitting on the couch in Abe's room next to Liz. We were talking to Abe about the current events at the Bureau. Liz had her swollen belly against my right side, and I felt a firm kick from one of the twins, I was in the middle of a sentence and it made me jump.

"… Whoa!" I said loudly nearly jumping up off the couch.

"What is it?" Asked Abe, thinking that something had hurt me or something like that.

"One of the babies just kicked me!" I said with a broad smile spread across my face. "They just kicked, I felt it. Oh, I think that one will be a soccer player or something like that." I was really excited; I had been waiting to feel something from the twins. Now they're really starting to move. Liz was laughing as I held my hand to her stomach and waiting for another sign of life. Another firm kick.

"I don't know about the sports just yet, we're not going to even know what they like until they're old enough." Liz said smiling.

"Well I can have hopes for my kids can't I?" I asked, still smiling big.

"Yes, you can definitely have hopes for them. And I'm sure they won't let you down." Added Abe confidently.

Manning walked into the room with some of the FBI guys following close behind and professor Krauss by his side.

"What do you want Manning?" I asked, my smile fading at the sight of that idiot.

"Do I have to want something to come in here?" He asked.

"Umm, let me think, YES." I told him firmly. He had interrupted us in a very important moment in my kids' lives, when they start moving a lot. I like that part. "Especially if you've got your goons following you like you're a mother duck." I said flatly.

1800s

**PHANTOM**

'I have nothing left, Christine's gone, my music is gone, everything that ever mattered in this world… gone. What else is there to live for? My life means nothing without them. Living, no longer seems worth it. If only Christine could have found it within herself to love me, this monster. But no, how could an angel like her, ever love a monster like me? It does seem quite fantastic and very mush impossible. No one could ever love me, the devils child… this hideous beast. '

While I was musing to myself, I hadn't noticed a girl standing in the corner of the room, until her soft voice finally broke the cold dead silence.

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" She asked quietly. The sudden sound made me noticeably jump.

"Who are you?" I asked loudly, hating the fact that someone was in my lair. I couldn't see her; she was hidden in shadow, with what looked to be a hood covering her downcast face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you from yourself." She said with that same soft tone. Her voice was so kind, and held something within it which I could not quite place.

"What are you talking about?" I said with malice and fury dripping from every word.

"No need to yell, I am here to help." She whispered.

"I don't need your help, and what's more I don't want it!" I practically screamed at her.

"My, you are a stubborn one aren't you? Well, you may not want my help, but I did not ask if you wanted it, I am giving it to you whether you like it or not." How could she use such sarcasm and still manage to obtain a sweet and kind whisper. This girl is now truly starting to upset me.

"Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?" I screamed into the darkness surrounding this strange newcomer.

"You want to know who I am, do you? Well then, let me show you exactly who I am." She softly said.

She stepped out of the darkness and pulled the dark hood from her face. What I saw next was nothing my own disfigurement could have prepared me for.

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you like this. This is my second story, and I just want to know what you all think. Tell me what you think should come next when you think of it; I really love to have input from my reviewers. So, R&R please!

P.S. Has anyone seen The curious case of Benjamin Button? It reminds me of The Phantom in some ways, especially some of the phantom phic stories that people have done. Well, peace out! ^_^


	2. Where am I?

Son of the fallen one?

Chapter 2

Where am I?

Sorry this took so long, I have been so busy it's not even funny. I'm in college now, well, dual enrollment, and it's been difficult doing that homework, and doing my high school work when I'm supposed to be on block scheduling and have like eight classes. It's horrible, I have all of my elective credits and most of them are electives. Anyway, enough venting and rambling. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Hell Boy or The Phantom of the Opera. I own, only this story and extra Characters I have specifically added.

The Phantom

"She stepped out of the darkness and pulled the dark hood from her face. What I saw next was nothing my own disfigurement could have prepared me for."

She was red, bright red, with horns coming from her forehead, and a tail which twitched back and forth as she stared at him curiously, awaiting his reaction. What she received was one which I do not think I have ever used. My jaw dropped and I was at a loss for words. She looked like a demon, like… the devils own. But how, everyone always said that I was the devils child, me, a hideous monster. How could she be? Were they wrong; was it just something they said to make people hate me all the more? But… even though she was frightening, she had a softness about her features; kind eyes which said she understood me, a soft brow which made no judgments, a sweet voice which only let slip kind a caring words with sweet and plump lips to match, and I'm sure that she had a kind heart to compliment all of these. Everything she had, was everything I wanted, kindness and hope, and love. How was it that I lacked all of these things, and unlike her, I was human. Was she accepted by my race, where I was an outcast?

As all of these thoughts raced through my mind I hadn't noticed her advance toward me. By the time I had gotten my bearings, she was so close I could almost touch her, but I wouldn't dare lest she be a figment of my imagination and would disintegrate the moment my dead flesh came into to contact with her perfect bright red skin. She was still looking at me quizzically, searching my eyes for a sign as to what was happening behind them. Was she looking for approval, or was it something more?

"Who are you?" I whispered for the first time since she had appeared while looking down at her, dumbstruck.

"Who do you think I am?" She whispered again.

"I don't know, I can't figure it out. Are you just in my head, or are you here, really here?"

"Oh, I'm here alright, in the flesh." Her eyes seemed to smile. They were a yellowish color, almost amber, I've never seen eyes like that before. They were beautiful.

"But who are you?" I nearly pleaded.

"My name…" it was as if she was contemplating whether or not she would tell me. Her eyes got sad for a moment and stared off blindly, like she was remembering something. "My name is Kithara, but if you want you can call me Hell girl, everyone else does." She sounded kind of sad, a moment ago she was so sweet and kind… and happy. What changed? Maybe she knows pain as I do; she just copes with it a bit better. Until, that is, something triggers a memory.

"Why would I want to be like everybody else?" I asked kindly

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears. I didn't understand her. She changed moods so quickly. Of course, wasn't that what I did, changed from being sad to mad to anxious…etc.

"I did, but now, for some reason, I don't. I don't know what it is; I just don't feel like being the same as everyone else anymore."

"Well, that's good." She said, her face lighting up again, not a tear left in her eyes. I smiled.

"You're no longer upset." She commented. It was true. What did this "girl?" do to me? She made my mood change in a way that not even Christine could do. How was it that I felt more at peace in her presence than I have in anyone else's? It was strange, and invigorating, I liked it.

"No, I'm not. I see no need to be now." I smiled lightly and ran my fingers through her long, thick, silky black hair. It was so soft, like, well, silk. I suppose that the saying is true, "never judge a book by its cover", it was especially true here. She was nothing like her appearance lead on. She was soft and kind, and sensitive. I bet underneath all that red and somewhat terrifying looking exterior, was a heart as pure as gold. But how? I t doesn't even matter anymore. She was here, and I felt as if I was falling in love, but I hadn't even known her that long. Maybe it's just that there was finally someone who could understand me, and whom I could understand. We were match made in… well… you get the picture.

She smiled into my touch, lightly bringing my hand to her cheek. Her skin was warm and inviting.

"So, Kithara?" I asked lightly. She brought her eyes up to meet mine and smiled.

"yes."

"A Greek instrument?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I love music, every kind really. The ones who named me are the same. I kind of like it."

"As do I, to both things you said. I love music, and I love your name. It's different, and not something I have ever her as a name for a 'person'." I was struggling for words, not knowing if I could insult her if I weren't careful.

"That's ok, I know I'm not… 'normal', and I'm fine with it. I'm not human, and that's ok. I am what I am, and I wouldn't change. How could I?"

"True." Was my simple answer.

"So." She began. "Do you want to know why I came here?" She asked me

"Well, I suppose."

"Honestly, I was going to take you somewhere. I was going to have you meet someone." She explained

"Where and who?" I asked

"Well, the future, and Hell boy."

"What?" I was a little bit confused. How could she take me to the future, and who was this Hell boy. Was there another like her? Then my eyes found her outfit. She was wearing breeches; a girl was wearing breeches, and a long sleeved black shirt that flowed out at the wrist with a white flower on the left side of the chest. She had on boots, but not any boots I've ever seen. Her "breeches", were made of a strange material, it was course and blue, medium blue. What were these strange clothes, and who exactly was this girl. Was she from the future? So many questions, and unsure of how much time.

"Erik", wait she knows my name, I haven't told her that yet. "I'm from the future."

"What, this is impossible! You can't be, there's no such thing as time travel, it's impossible, all of this is impossible, you're impossible, this can't be happening!" Such confusion, I didn't like it.

"Of course it's possible, because it's happening. Come on, you have to open up your heart and really look at what's in front of you."

"Stop, I can't believe this."

"But you have to." She said quietly as if I had hurt her. I looked sympathetically at her. Such beauty she beheld, and jealous was I that she could have such beauty in such a menacing body.

"Why?" I asked exasperated.

"This is why." She jumped forward before I could react and grasped my hand. She took out a device which I was unfamiliar with and pressed something. A huge glowing circle appeared out of thin air and a strong breeze came from nowhere.

"What is that?!" I yelled partially out of fright.

"It's a portal, and we're going through it." She said calmly.

"What!?" She pulled me onward; no matter how hard I fought I could not break free of her grasp. She pushed me into the "portal", and soon after jumped in as well. As flew forward with no way of slowing down, I saw lights and colors, heard sounds, voices, fly past me. It was as if I were seeing what would happen throughout the course of the next several years, although most was undecipherable to me. Soon I could see the end of the portal, and the ground was coming at me at an increasing speed. I covered my face with my arms and awaited the hard landing. Much to my surprise and pleasure, I instead collided with a plump couch. Not the best of landings, but still much better than hitting hard ground. Kithara came flying through not long after I. I moved out of the way just before she landed. Probably not a gentlemanly thing to do, I should have caught her.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked me after she had adjusted herself in an upright position. I looked around at the large room which was filled with books, artifacts, and a… giant fish tank? What is this strange place, where am I?

A/N: Ok I know that this probably isn't all that great, and it might be a bit boring, but it's not like I got any reviews, I didn't know what to do. So, R&R, and please tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, maybe it will be more exciting that way. ^_^ well, peace out my delightful readers.


	3. Strange places and strange faces

Son of the fallen one?

Chapter three

Strange places and strange faces

It seems that all chapter updates take a while with me. I am deeply sorry to those whom find my story interesting. I have had a very busy couple of weeks. Thank you for being patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera or Hell boy; I will leave the credit to be taken up by those whom they truly belong to. Now, on with the story!

Kithara stood up from the couch and extended her hand to assist me in standing as well. I accepted and stood. I looked around some more and saw two huge, golden doors at the back (or front) of the room. My eyes grew wide and my heart began to race. I was in the future, how was I in the future? I looked around franticly while my mind raced with thoughts, attempting to come up with some possible way this could be happening to me. Time travel should not be possible, and yet it had happened. I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder and I turned toward its owner. Kithara was looking kindly at me, reassuring me with her eyes, trying to convince me that it would be alright. I felt my temper surface and it was all I could do not to let loose. But, despite my efforts, I could no longer hold back the ever rising inferno of anger, and Kithara was its victim.

"How could you do such a thing?!" I blared at her, my voice rising in volume and intensity. "Why did you have to bring me here, why couldn't you just leave me be, why did you have to come, why?!" The memory of me asking that exact question to Christine came flooding back into my mind. "Why?" I remembered the look of terror on her face as I held her delicate neck in my cold, dead grasp. I felt the same feelings of betrayal, but also the same feeling of guilt, guilt at how I had treated her. As my mind came back to me, I had discovered that I had unknowingly grasped Kithara's neck as I had Christine's. But, unlike Christine, she did not look at me with fearful eyes. Instead, she possessed a look which made me slightly annoyed. One eyebrow was raised, her lips slightly parted, arms crossed over her chest, and eyes staring me down. The look seemed to question, "Are you quite finished?" I couldn't help but think that was exactly what was running through her mind.

I released her and backed away. What she said next was obviously no surprise to me.

"Are you done?" She asked calmly. I looked at her with such questioning; she was so much different than anything I was used to. So different from Christine, from any woman. She wasn't afraid of me, and the knowledge of that fact angered me further. Perhaps it was due to the fact that I could control people with fear, fear of me and of what I might do if they were to disobey or disrespect me. Kithara did not have that fear, therefore I could not control her, I had no way to make her obey my wishes, and that was strange to me. Perhaps, because I do not like to be controlled, I would rather control others. Maybe it was for the best, if I were able to instill fear in Kithara, she may no longer wish to see me.

Her gentle voice shook me from my thoughts.

"I know this might be a bit of a shock for you. But, I really wanted you to meet hell boy. You two would have a field day I'm sure." She laughed lightly.

"I am not quite sure I know what you mean Madame." I said to her. She was somewhat confusing with her futuristic talk.

"Madame, why the sudden formality? I told you, call me Kithara. And I mean… you and Hell boy have some things in common. Like, you both have a bit of a temper, as you have just proved with your little outburst just now. And, neither of you like being told what to do, and you both have certain people whom you just don't like. You are very similar in several ways. But, there was a reason for me bringing you here above all of that." She explained.

"And what would that be mad… I mean, Kithara?" She turned her back towards me and toyed with a necklace I had not noticed her wearing before. It was a…cross? Silver outlined in gold, hanging from a small gold chain.

"I wanted you to know something; I wanted you to know the truth about yourself, and the one whom you have been accused of being."

"What would that be?" I asked curiously as I walked up behind her. She turned slowly around to look up into my partially masked face. She brought her hand up lightly and grasped the edge of my mask. I wanted to push her hand away, but the sincerity in her eyes told me that she meant me no harm, and did not fear what she would see. She removed the only thing which truly hid me from the world, the one thing which could be considered, well, my security blanket. She pulled it from my face and looked into my eyes, not at my disfigurement. She smiled and whispered.

"You are not who people say you are." She came close and smiled again. "You are not the devils child." Her next words truly shocked me, and yet, hadn't I suspected this all along? "I am…and Hell boy is." I looked at her with such wonder and confusion, but I was not all that confused.

"Pardon me?"

"Hell boy and I are the son and daughter of the fallen one. It is true, you are not." Her eyes became sad. "I am not proud, and sometimes I resent it. But unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to change it. I am who I am, and that is who I always will be. But, I will not give into my true calling, neither will my brother. We have turned against that which we were meant to do. We have shunned it all. So why then do you think you are incapable of change? Do you not think this was difficult for us? We had to make a choice, and I await the day you make yours, whenever that may be."

So, she truly was the devil's child? Or, 'daughter of the fallen one' as she put it. She spoke again. "Please do not think any different of me now that you know the truth, I know how much you hated it when people acclaimed you as the devil's child. You don't think any different of me do you?" She asked me.

"No, quite the opposite, I revere you Kithara. I think very highly of you. You, whom did what I never had the courage to do, who changed when no one would have thought it possible, who made a choice when I, who am not who I was said to be, could not even make a choice. I suppose I thought too little of myself, cared too much about what others thought about me to ever even try to be that which I most wanted to be. I could have made a change, I see that now. How I see it now when I haven't been able to see it throughout my entire life I am not quite sure. But you have done something, made an imprint on my life, on my mind; in just this short time I have known you, not even yet a few hours. How it is possible I may never know, but it must be possible, because it is so. It is strange, and invigorating at the same time. How strange it truly is."

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I know that things might be happening a bit too quickly, but I'm trying to take things slowly, but I just don't think it's as interesting. If you have any suggestions, just tell me, I'll be sure to take it to heart. I care about what my readers think, if I didn't I wouldn't have written this and put here on fan fiction. I crave constructive criticism, so please don't hesitate to speak your mind. Thank you so very much. ^_^


End file.
